mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons
Weapons are essential if you don't want to kill your enemies with your bare hands. Weapons are melee or ranged, and each has it attack power, speed, bonuses and requirements. Generally weapons deliver three types of damage: *Normal damage which is more likely to kill the enemy - it's dealt by swords, morningstars and normal ranged weapon ammunition *Blunt damage which is more likely to knock the enemy unconscious - it's dealt by maces, clubs, bent weapons and bent ranged weapon ammunition *Piercing damage which is more likely to kill the enemy, is done by using sharp weapons to thrust on the enemy, piercing his/her armor *Couched lance damage that makes triple damage - it's dealt when you use a polearm on horseback (don't press the attack button, when your character lowers the polearm charge the enemy without attacking, if you hit him you'll see the damage report on the bottom left of the screen). Melee weapons Stats *'Name' *'Type of handling:' Weapons can be one- or two-handed. A shield cannot be used at the same time as a two-handed weapon. *'Sell price' *'Weight:' Affects your overall encumbrance (the speed at which you travel) *'Damage (swing):': Damage dealt swinging the weapon. Some weapons (like scimitars)are swing-only. *'Damage (thrust):' Damage dealt by thrusting the weapon. Some weapons (like some spears) are thrust-only. *'Speed rating:' Affects attack and block speed. *'Weapon reach:' This determines how far can you strike. Ideally, its value should be higher if you wish to fight on horseback. *'Requirements:' Many weapons require a certain level of strength or skill to use. One handed One handed weapons are relatively light weapons made to be used with a shield. They do less damage compared to two handed weapons, but they are faster and give you the advantages of having a shield, which include being better able to defend against ranged attacks (such as thrown objects and arrows) and being better able to defend yourself if your horse is killed. Two handed Two handed weapons like large axes, voulges and bardiches deal more damage per-hit than their one-handed counterparts, but you cannot use a shield with them. One/two handed There are only two weapons of this kind: the Bastard Sword and the Club with Spike. To switch between one and two handed, you have to equip/unequip your shield. Using such a weapon will allow you to choose lessened damage and good defense or good damage and lessened defense. Any one/two handed weapon will deal more damage and swing faster when used with both hands. Note that when on horseback, such weapons are always used with one hand, so there's no advantage to putting away your shield. Polearms Polearms are weapons like staffs, spears and pikes. Generally polearms have a higher weapon reach than other melee weapons, though they are nearly powerless without a horse. Some polearms can't be used with a shield due to their large size or to balance the weapon. Polearms can be used to "couch" the enemy. This can be done when on a horse, and having a high speed. The polearm will automatically go into "couching position" when the speed of the horse is sufficient, and when hits an enemy, it will inflict a great deal of damage. Kicking More often then not, gives you an opening to land a blow on a more block savvy opponent (Shield users). This is a new feature in Mount&Blade: Warband, and kicking may inflict small blunt damage to an enemy. In general, though, it doesn't inflict as much damage to do a serious injury, but it will be useful if you have to take an advantage of the enemy. The kick will throw the nearby enemy it hit away from the player, giving him/her a chance to attack the enemy. Ranged weapons Crossbows Crossbows are meant to be used by characters who are not specialized in Archery. Crossbows have a good precision even without high proficiencies and they have only strength as requirement, but they are very slow to reload, almost twice or three times slower than the bow, have a stronger arc and only the lighter crossbows can be used on horseback. Because the damage is not augmented by any attributes, a crossbow user can expect to spend much more money in order to have a higher damage weapon than a bow user would have to spend to deal the same damage per shot. Bolts Bolts are used as ammo for crossbows. Each kind of bolt has a damage bonus/penalty and a set amount per stack of bolts. ''Note: You need both the crossbow and the bolts in order to fire- They take up one equipment slot each.'' Bows Bows are best used by characters who are more specialized towards ranged damage. At first glance, a bow would appear to deal less damage than a crossbow. However, the damage a bow can deal is greatly increased by each level of the Power Draw skill- A character with a Power Draw skill of 7 will deal almost twice as much damage as the bow implies. Potentially, a mundane bow can be much more powerful than even the most expensive crossbow, in addition to its faster firing rate. However, reaching the level necessary to achieve this can take a long time, but attaining a high skill plus knowledge of arrows trajectory makes the bow a devastating weapon if used by a skilled warrior Each kind of bow needs a certain level of Power Draw in order to be used. Arrows Arrows are the ammo for bows. Each kind of arrows has a damage bonus/penalty and a set number for each stack. ''Note: You need both the bow and the arrows in order to fire- They take up one equipment slot each.'' Throwing Throwing weapons lack the range and accuracy of bows and arrows, but can deal an enormous amount of damage if the user has enough points in the Power Throw skill. They are generally useful to melee-oriented characters or to those who have a spare slot in their equipment screen. Spear-type throwing weapons can also be used in combat as a short spear. Category:Equipment